Regional Stomach Bug
by musicgirl1120
Summary: Beca gets sick with a stomach bug on the night before regionals. Will she still be able to perform with the Bellas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I wrote this a few weeks ago and just decided to publish it. I hope you like it. It's just a little two shot.**

* * *

It was the morning of regionals their sophomore year, and Beca knew it was going to be bad. She had been up since midnight throwing up and having diarrhea. She was living in the Bella house and sharing a room with Chloe, which was both good and bad on this particular night. It was good because they had the one room in the house with an attached bathroom, but bad because Beca felt awful for potentially infecting her best friend.

Beca also had a fever, which was sky high and making every bone in her entire body ache. She knew she was in trouble for the competition that day. Her throat was killing her and she could not move without having some bodily fluid escape.

Shockingly, Chloe slept through the whole thing and only figured out how awful the tiny brunette's night had been when she came into the bathroom a little after six for a shower.

"Oh my gosh Beca," Chloe said, coming into the bathroom only to find her best friend with her head on a towel as a makeshift pillow, "What happened?"

"I think I have a stomach bug," Beca said, shielding her eyes from the light, "I've been up since midnight."

"Beca," Chloe said, getting a washcloth, wetting it, and putting it on the sick girl's forehead, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We have regionals today," Beca said, "I didn't want to keep you up."

Chloe groaned, remembering the competition, but also frustrated that her best friend did not wake her.

"You know I'm always here for you," Chloe said, sitting down next to Beca, rubbing her sweaty back, "Are you gonna make it to regionals?"

"I'm going to try," Beca said, sitting up, "I feel like utter crap right now, but I hope I can compete. I don't think I can move right now, but give me a minute."

"Alright," Chloe said, "Do you mind if I shower?"

"No," Beca said, leaning against the wall next to the toilet, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Chloe smiled, getting up off the floor and going to shower. She felt bad for her friend and before she climbed into the shower, she shot a text to Jesse, warning him his girl was sick. Chloe, unlike Aubrey, had no problems with Beca dating a treble and was all for it when she saw how happy he made her. Jesse texted back quickly, asking if he should come over. Chloe discouraged it, not wanting to ruin the Trebles chances at ICCAs because Jesse was not focused. Jesse told her to tell Beca that he loved her and that he would check on her once they got to the competition.

Chloe went into the bathroom, starting the shower. Beca was back with her head on the towel, arms wrapped around her aching tummy. Chloe frowned, getting in the shower. She was hoping and praying that none of the other girls had whatever bug was attacking Beca. Chloe showered, getting out just in time to see Beca throwing up again. Luckily, the younger girl had pulled her hair into a messy bun at some point during the long night. Chloe dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

The ICCAs had been moved to better facilities, and every team now had a dressing room. The competition did not start until four, but they had to be checked in at two. The event was two hours away, and the Bellas planned to leave at 11:30 just to make sure they were there on time. Chloe was hoping that everything would go alright despite her co-captain and the holder of the pitch pipe was so sick.

Chloe went to check on the other girls, glad to find everyone asleep and all the bathrooms empty. She then went back to check on Beca. She found the bathroom door shut.

"Bec," she called, knocking.

"Not now Chloe," Beca called.

"Are you alright?" Chloe called, worried for her friend.

"I'll be fine," Beca called, "I'll open the door when I'm done."

Chloe respected her friend's privacy and decided to figure out how to rework the numbers so Beca did not have solos because Chloe could tell that her throat was torn to shreds by the vomiting. Five minutes later, Beca opened the door, staying in the bathroom, but leaning against the doorframe so she could see Chloe.

"You alright Becs?" Chloe asked, looking at the very sick girl.

"I will be," Beca said, holding her stomach, "But you need to reassign my solos and make sure the girls can change the dance just in case I'm still like this at competition. I think it's getting better, but I still feel horrible."

"Can I get you anything?" Chloe asked, getting up and felling Beca's forehead, feeling the heat emanating from it.

"I'm fine," Beca said, "If you could make sure some Gatorade and crackers get packed for the bus, that would be great."

"Of course," Chloe said, making a mental note to pick that stuff up when she ran to the store to pick up everything they needed for the trip, "I'm gonna run out to the store to get everything we still need. Will you be alright until I get back?"

Beca nodded, feeling her stomach cramp up again.

Chloe left, leaving a note on their door that said that Beca was sick and to leave her alone just in case the other Bellas came looking.

The tiny brunette stayed curled in a ball on the floor, hoping to prevent another vomiting episode. However, it could not be avoided and she got sick again. She knew she needed to be able to compete with the girls. She was their leader and they counted on her to lead them to the finals again. She stayed curled up on the bathroom floor until Chloe came back.

" time 's it?" Beca slurred, the exhaustion from not sleeping all night getting to her.

"It's a little after nine," Chloe said, "The rest of the girls are up and as soon as everyone's done with breakfast we are going to work on choreo just in case you can't perform. How are you feeling?"

"Like my stomach hates me," Beca said, a tiny chuckle escaping, "I feel better than I did last night, but still awful. I'm hoping to sleep on the bus."

"Of course," Chloe said, rubbing Beca's back a little before heading downstairs.

The Bellas had a better bus now that they were champions and touring on weekends and breaks. It was bigger and had a bathroom and beds like those on a professional sports team bus with beds stacked three high. These came in handy when they were out on tour.

Chloe went to check on the girls. They spent about an hour working on the dance without Beca before Chloe was satisfied. Beca's solo was going to Chloe regardless if Beca performed or not because her voice was in no shape to sing a solo.

By the time they were done with this, it was around 10:30 and the girls needed to get ready. Chloe went to check on Beca and found her freshly showered and dressed in new sweats, sitting on her bed.

"Feel better now that you're clean?" Chloe asked, grabbing her own duffle bag and starting to pack her stuff.

"A little," Beca said, "Could you pack my bag for me?"

"Of course," Chloe said, "Let me finish mine first and I'll get yours."

Chloe both of their stuff ready to go by 11:10.

"I'm gonna go start loading the bus," Chloe said, "Are your clothes hanging up in the closet?"

Beca nodded, hand covering her mouth, clearly trying not to throw up. Chloe went to the shared closet, finding Beca's outfit. When she turned back around, Beca was gone and she heard her in the bathroom being sick.

Chloe sighed, debating whether she should go help her friend but decided against it, knowing she had a lot to do before they left. She instead grabbed both of their bags, outfits, and pillows, heading to the bus. She got their stuff loaded as well as the food and drinks she bought earlier.

"Hey Chloe," Cynthia Rose said, getting on the bus while Chloe was loading the fridge, "How's Beca?"

"She's still pretty sick," Chloe said, sighing, "She said she's feeling better though."

"Is she coming with us?" Cynthia rose asked.

"Of course," Chloe said, "She wouldn't miss it. I think she's pretty determined to perform."

"Alright," the younger girl said, knowing how the DJ was.

Chloe headed back inside, yelling at everyone to get their crap in the bus because they were leaving in fifteen minutes. Just as she was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang. Chloe groaned, thinking it was Jesse.

"I thought I told you not to …" Chloe started before realizing it was not the dorky Treblemaker at the door, "Aubrey?!"

"Hello to you to," the blonde said, coming in, "You didn't think I would miss the Bellas first competition of the season did you? Why were you yelling at me?"

"I thought you were Jesse," Chloe said, hugging her best friend, "Beca is sick so I texted him just to let him know, and he wanted to come over. I didn't let him, but I wasn't sure he listened."

"What's wrong with DJ?" Aubrey asked.

"Stomach bug," Chloe said, sighing, "She's been up all night. She's still really sick, but she's gonna try to perform."

"Do not let her repeat two years ago," Aubrey said seriously.

"I think she'll be alright," Chloe said, "But we need to finish getting ready. You can chill on the couch."

Just as Chloe turned to go upstairs, Stacie, Lily, and Jessica all came downstairs, freaking out when they saw Aubrey.

"Load the bus while you talk," Chloe said, heading upstairs to get Beca.

She found the brunette next to the toilet leaning on the wall.

"You gonna be alright to go?" Chloe asked, handing Beca another wet washcloth.

"I think so," she said, holding the blissfully cool cloth on her forehead, "Can you grab the trash can from next to my bed though?"

"Of course," Chloe said, picking up the small can, "Ready?"

Beca nodded, forcing herself off the floor. Chloe helped Beca down the stairs, grabbing the DJ's favorite blanket on the way. Chloe noticed everyone was gone from the living room, hoping they were all in the bus.

As they boarded the bus, Chloe did a head count, noticing everyone was already on the bus.

"Hey Beca," Fat Amy said, "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Beca said, giving her a half smile.

"Beca," Aubrey said, "How did you get sick right before regionals? I trusted you with the pitch pipe."

"It's not like I planned it," Beca said, hand wrapped around her sore stomach.

"Well…" the blonde started.

"Enough Aubrey," Chloe said, "You're a guest, and Beca is sick. Lay off." Beca smiled at the red head before turning to address the group.

"Hey guys," Beca said, "Sorry I got sick, but you guys are going to be amazing. I'm gonna crash for the bus ride and hopefully I'll be alright by the time we have to perform."

All the girls nodded as Beca made her way back to one of the beds she had claimed as her own over the summer during their long tour. She smiled when she saw the garbage can next to her bunk as well as the Gatorade and crackers that were on the shelf. She knew Chloe had been responsible for all of it. Her pillow and favorite blanket were also there and Beca curled up, trying to sleep.

She also found her phone on the shelf and pulled it down. She saw she had a few texts from both her dad and Jesse. The ones from her dad were wishing her luck, saying he would be watching from his house. The ones from Jesse said he hoped she was feeling better, that he would check on her when they got there.

She texted her dad back thank you and decided to call Jesse, wanting to hear his soothing voice.

"Hey Weirdo," her boyfriend said, answering the phone, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she said, putting her head on the pillow.

"Becs," he said, hating that she was so sick, "Are you sure you should be going to the competition today?"

"Are you trying to beat us?" she asked with a fake gasp.

"You know I'm not," he said, smile evident in voice, "Did you call for something specific?"

"No," she said with a yawn, "I just wanted to talk to you. We just left Barden."

"So did we," Jesse said, "Why don't you get some rest. I would hate if we beat you unfairly."

"Haha," she said sarcastically, "I'll see you when we get there."

"Feel better weirdo," he said, "Get some sleep."

They hung up and Beca tried to sleep. She ended up throwing up once more before falling asleep.

* * *

 **So there was chapter one. I hope you liked it. If you didn't please don't leave a nasty comment, just don't read it! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your great response to this story. To clarify, Aubrey is on the bus with them because she came back to support the group at their first competition without her. Anyway, here is the last chapter of this little story!**

* * *

She didn't wake up until the bus came to a stop and Chloe came back to the bunk.

"Hey Becs," the ginger said, "Time to get up."

Beca groaned, opening her eyes. Her stomach still felt off, but at least she was fairly certain she could move around without throwing up. She got up, throwing the crackers, Gatorade, and her phone into a bag Chloe had brought for her, wrapping her suddenly very cold body in her blanket.

"Come on Beca," Chloe said, leading her out of the bus.

Beca noticed the other girls were already gone and she figured they were inside. Chloe lead her to the dressing room where the other girls were already getting ready.

"I'm gonna go sign us in," Chloe said, "I'll be back."

Beca found a couch in the corner of the dressing room and curled up on it. She knew she could be ready in under an hour, and they had over two before the competition even started. She put her head on the end of the couch. She wasn't quite tired enough to fall asleep, but she didn't want to move. She felt the end of the couch dip and looked down to see Aubrey sitting there.

"Hey," the older girl said, putting a hand on Beca's forehead, wincing at the warmth, "You're really sick aren't you?"

Beca nodded, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Sorry for letting you down," Beca said, her voice raw and raspy, "I know you trusted me with the Bellas."

"I still do," Aubrey said reassuringly, "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. Chloe told me how hard you've been working the group and how ready she feels you all are for today. I know you've done a great job. Can I get you anything?"

"Could you get the Gatorade out of my bag?" Beca asked, "And my phone."

"Of course," Aubrey said, grabbing both out of the younger girl's bag, opening the Gatorade and handing it to her before giving her the phone. Beca smiled when she read the text from Jesse.

It read _hey Weirdo. I'm here. Text me when you are too. I have stuff for you._

Beca sent him a text back before sipping the Gatorade, not wanting to upset her tummy. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Aubrey said, getting up.

She found a bunch of flowers being held over a certain boy's face.

"Is everyone decent?" he called into the room.

"Come on in Jesse," Cynthia Rose called.

Jesse took the flowers away from his face as Aubrey let him in. Never in all her time with the Bellas would she speak to a Treble in a friendly manor, much less let him into their dressing room. However, she knew things had changed and that Jesse actually did respect the Bellas. Jesse immediately went to Beca who hadn't moved from her place on the couch. She lifted her head and he sat under it, letting her rest in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her hair gently.

"Better than earlier," she said, "But still pretty sick."

"I brought you some stuff," he said, taking his bag from the floor, "Here is some ginger ale, some crackers, and the best part, a teddy bear."

She smiled when she saw the _Breakfast Club_ t-shirt on the bear.

"Thanks Jesse," she said, smiling at him.

An aww from the girls reminded them that they were not alone. All the Bellas were slightly shocked at seeing their normally closed and slightly hostile captain being slightly girly and sappy.

"Should I go and let you guys get ready?" Jesse asked, looking around.

"No," Beca said quickly, not wanting her warm pillow to leave, "Stay."

"You're fine Jesse," Chloe, who had come back a few minutes prior, "We have two rooms to use so you're not in our way at all."

Beca smiled as Jesse ran his fingers through her hair.

"You've got a fever," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I know," Beca said, snuggling into him more, "I can't take anything though. It won't stay down."

He nodded, hating that she was so sick.

"Want something to drink?" he asked, not wanting her to pass out while performing from dehydration.

"Sure," Beca said, "I've got some Gatorade on the floor somewhere."

He grabbed it, opening it and handing it to her. She took a few sips with shaky hands, handing it back to him. She was really hoping she could keep it down and maybe a little more before they had to be on stage. He stayed for a while more, just stroking her hair and trying to help her feel better.

Finally, after about a half hour, Beca groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry all over his face, "Are you gonna be sick?"

"No," she said, "I need to get ready."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I'll let you do that. Good luck out there. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," she said as he helped her sit up, "You too. And thanks for everything."

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded as she grabbed her make up and started putting it on. She got up to work on her hair and felt a major head rush.

"Whoa," she said, sitting back down.

"You alright?" Aubrey asked, being the only one not insanely busy at the moment.

"Just dizzy," Beca said, head in her hands.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" the blonde asked, sitting down next to Beca.

"That would be great," Beca said, smiling a little, "Can you put it in a twist? I need it up. I'm too hot."

"Of course," Aubrey said, grabbing a curling iron to curl the brunette's straight locks before she put it up.

Beca tried to drink a little more Gatorade, but her stomach was starting to feel weird and she wasn't sure if it was just nerves, or the virus, or both. Half an hour later, Beca's hair was done.

"Thanks Bre," Beca said, smiling at her.

"Do you need any more help?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said, "I just need to get my clothes on."

Beca pulled on her navy blue pants, white t-shirt and finished it off with her Bella's scarf round her wrist. She would throw on her denim vest right before they went on because she was too hot.

"Are you guys almost ready for warm ups?" Chloe asked, knowing it was Beca's job to get them warmed up, but that the younger girl was in no shape to do so.

"Come on guys," Beca said, trying to be strong, "Let's warm up."

She blew a pitch and had everyone warm up as best she could. Beca's voice sounded off to the Bellas and was nowhere near as powerful as normal. She also couldn't get up as high or go as low as normal.

She was also sore and stiff from spending the night on the floor and from her fever, which she knew, was high. She sipped a little more Gatorade as she tried to stretch a little. Her body hurt and she sat back down on the couch.

"You gonna be alright?" Chloe asked, sitting down next to her.

"I think so," Beca said, "It just really sucks."

"I know," Chloe said, rubbing her back, "Just try to get through our set then you can come back here and sleep. Also, if you start feeling really sick, find a creative way to get off."

Beca nodded, closing her eyes. She focused on her breathing until the nausea in her stomach settled a little.

"Alright girls," Beca said, looking up at everyone, "We have twenty minutes before we go on. Make sure you're hydrated."

Everyone nodded, not caring that Beca's pep talk wasn't exactly amazing.

Ten minutes later, they headed backstage. On their way out, Jesse caught up with Beca who was bringing up the rear of the group with Chloe at her side. The red head left the two lovers alone as she went to make sure everyone else was ready.

"You gonna be alright?" Jesse asked as Beca leaned into his chest.

"I hope so," Beca said, feeling her stomach rolling again, "I've gotta go."

"I know," Jesse said, "I've gotta go warm up with the guys. I'll be watching you from the wings."

She smiled, taking one more breath before pulling away. He kissed her forehead once before they parted ways. Beca made her way into the wings, Gatorade in hand. She took another sip as she walked, but her stomach was not happy with it.

She shoved the feeling away, but just as she stepped into the wings, she felt her stomach revolt. She grabbed a trashcan that was there, throwing up into it. Chloe ran to her, rubbing her back gently.

"You sure you want to perform?" Chloe asked, handing Beca a tissue when she was done.

"I'm sure," Beca said, throwing the tissue into the trash.

"Alright Bellas," Chloe called, knowing all the girls were trying not to stare at Beca, "Bring it in."

"Alright girls," Beca said, "We might be last year's champs, but we need to bring it just as much today. Just remember what we rehearsed. On three Ahhh."

The counted down, hitting the ahhh perfectly.

"Up first," the announcer said, "The Bardon Bellas."

They walked on stage, starting their set list. Beca felt alright through the whole thing, not missing a step. It was almost as if her sick body was completely better during the entire performance.

However, the minute the finished the last song, she felt her stomach go into full-on revolt. She walked quickly off the stage as soon as they broke formation, practically diving for the trash can the minute she was off stage. She threw up what little was left in her stomach before dry heaving for a solid minute. She felt a warm hand on her back as she wretched.

When she was done, tears stung her eyes as she pulled her head up. She saw that it was not Chloe rubbing her back, but Aubrey.

"Thanks," Beca croaked, breathing hard. She heard the beautiful voice of Jesse on stage and smiled a little as she closed her eyes against the dizziness she was feeling.

"Wanna go back to the dressing room?" Aubrey asked, knowing Beca needed rest.

"Not yet," the younger girl said, eyes still closed as she tried to focus on Jesse's sweet voice.

As the Trebles switched songs, Beca nodded, letting Aubrey know she wanted to go. The rest of the Bellas except Chloe had gone to the audience to watch.

The red head had gone back to the dressing room to get it set up for Beca. She had grabbed a few extra blankets off the bus and made sure Beca's sweats were ready to put back on. She also put a trashcan next to the couch just in case.

"Come on Bec," Chloe said as Aubrey brought the tiny brunette into the room.

Beca took off her performance clothes, slipping into her sweats as Aubrey took her hair out of the fancy twist and put it into a simpler and more comfortable messy bun. Beca lay down on the couch, feeling Chloe put the blankets over her aching body before putting a cool washcloth on her forehead.

"Thanks guys," she said in her croaky voice.

"Can we get you anything else?" Chloe asked, looking at her friend with worry.

"I'm good," she said, closing her eyes, "I think I'm gonna try to sleep."

"Alright," Aubrey said, heading for the door.

"Text me if you need anything," Chloe said, making sure Beca's phone was nearby, "Want me to send Jesse in when he's done?"

Beca nodded, wanting his comfort. Chloe nodded, leaving the sick girl to rest as she and Aubrey went to watch the rest of the competition.

A few minutes later, the door to the dressing room opened and a certain Treblemaker walked in.

"Hey Weirdo," he said, sitting down next to her, "Chloe said you got really sick after you guys competed."

"Yeah," Beca nodded a little, "I guess performing wasn't my best idea."

"It's alright," he said, kissing her fevered forehead, "You can just rest now. Chloe said I could take the bus back to Bardon with you guys so I won't leave you until you kick me out."

She smiled a little as she shifted to put her head in his lap. They just sat there in silence for a while until Beca's stomach had other plans. She leaned over the side of the couch, dry heaving into the trash can next to the couch. He rubbed her back gently as she continued heaving. When she was done, he put her head back in his lap, rubbing gently circles on her sweaty back.

Eventually, she fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning quite a bit as he tried to calm her with whispers and gentle touches. She woke up about a half an hour later, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said, her voice pretty rough, "Did they announce the winners yet?"

"They're just about to," Jesse said, pointing to the TV above the mirror.

She snuggled into him as they announced third place, a group called Pitch Please, then second, the Treblemakers, then first, the Bellas. Beca smiled with relief and pride as she watched the girls get the trophy.

"Congratulations," Jesse said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," she said, smiling up at him, "Congrats to you too. Hopefully at semi-finals, we can join our teams to get the trophies."

"I wouldn't mind being with you instead," he said, "But under different circumstances."

She playfully hit him before moaning.

"You alright?" he asked, concern plastered on his face.

"Just achy," Beca said, shifting a bit in his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Can I do anything?"

"Can you make my fever and upset stomach go away?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said, running his hands over her hair, "Are you gonna throw up again?"

"Not right now," she said, closing her eyes and rolling over, "I'm tired."

He rubbed gentle circles on her back, easing her into sleep again. Next thing Beca knew, there was a lot of noise in the dressing room followed by shushing. She forced her eyes open, looking around to see the other Bellas were all back.

"Beca's sleeping," Chloe warned with venom in her voice only reserved for when things were serious.

"It's fine Chlo," Beca said, drawing everyone's attention to their sick captain, "Good job guys."

Everyone started talking again, and Beca buried her face in Jesse's stomach.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her back, "Once we're on the bus, you can sleep. I need to go get my stuff. I'll be right back alright?"

She nodded, sitting up a little to let him up. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Hey," Chloe said, coming over to the couch, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Beca said, "I mean, I feel like death, but I'll be alright. Could you pack my stuff up? I don't think I can move right now."

"Of course," Chloe said, grabbing Beca's bag.

Beca took her phone from where she left it before they went to compete, checking it for messages.

There were a few from her dad, telling her how good she did and then congratulating her, though he was wondering why she wasn't on stage to get the trophy. She texted him back, telling him thanks and that she was sick. He texted back, asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. She said she was fine, that the girls were taking care of her, and not to worry before putting her phone away.

Her stomach was hurting again, but she didn't think there was anything in her stomach to throw up. She wrapped her arms around her aching stomach, closing her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Aubrey asked, sitting down next to Beca.

"Not right now," Beca said, groaning a little.

"Let me guess," Aubrey said, looking at the sick brunette, "You feel like you're gonna blow chunks, but know there's nothing left to lose?"

"Yeah," Beca said.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically, "I know it sucks. Sometimes eating something just to put something in your stomach to throw up helps."

"I'll be fine," Beca said, feeling her stomach go in reverse.

She leaned over, dry heaving into the trash can. When she was done, she groaned, putting her head back on the pillow on the couch.

"Are we ready to go?" Chloe asked, coming back into the room after making a run to load some stuff in the bus.

"I think so," Fat Amy said.

"Jesse," Beca said as Chloe came to help her up. Just then, the dorky Treble walked in.

"Come on Weirdo," he said, easily scooping her into his arms.

She would normally protest, but she could barely see straight so she just let him. He carried her to the bus, knowing exactly which bed was hers. He put her in, climbing in after her. He made sure she was near the opening of the bed just in case.

As he rubbed her back, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Sure, his girl was so sick that he was considering taking her to the ER the minute they were back at Bardon, but she was his girlfriend. They had both advanced to the semi-finals. Things were almost perfect, and as she snuggled into him, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

 **So there it was. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Let me know if you want more stories like this! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
